Hands
by QueenBee7
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get handsy... in pretty much every way possible. A series of one-shots set at different times in their relationship. Fluff and  lots  of smut!
1. Holding Hands

**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal with this story. It's going to be a collection of Klaine one shots all revolving around the theme of hands - normally Blaine's, but occasionally Kurt's as well. Some will be fluffy, lots will be smutty (because really, who am I kidding), and most will be completely pointless but hopefully fun to read. This particular one is complete G-rated fluff, but I'm going to set the rating as M because I know myself and I know this story will not stay smut-free for long. I'm thinking that somewhere down the line I'll also write similar stories focusing on different body parts (I already have lots of lips-related ideas), but for now hands is (are?) the name of the game. Let me know what you think! Oh, and a note on chronology: there is none. The oneshots will bounce around and won't necessarily go in chronological order, although I'm assuming most will be post-Original Song. Okay, sorry for the rambling. Enjoy!**

Holding Hands

Kurt and Blaine were holding hands. And not just normal holding hands - the good kind, where your fingers are intertwined and somehow that just makes it so much more special.

Kurt didn't think he would ever get tired of holding hands with Blaine. Even now, months into their relationship, it was still one of his favorite things to do. It was such a simple gesture, and yet it represented so much more - tenderness, affection, security. Love. Kurt loved the way their hands fit together and the way Blaine's skin was slightly rough against his own and the way Blaine squeezed his hand right before he had to let it go, like he was trying to say that if it was up to him he would hold on to Kurt forever. It made Kurt feel warm and fuzzy inside and God if he could he _would_ hold on forever.

Kurt could still remember vividly the first time he had held hands with Blaine. It had been not five minutes after they first met, when Blaine had grabbed his hand and led him down a shortcut to the Warblers concert. Kurt had been blow away by Dalton and the uniforms and Blaine in all his gorgeousness, but that hadn't stopped him from reveling in how warm and strong Blaine's hand felt around his. He had gotten butterflies and, for the first time in a very long time, he remembered feeling safe. And if he had gotten all of that out of thirty seconds of hand holding, well, it really wasn't all that surprising that by the end of "Teenage Dream," he had been completely smitten. Smitten with the beautiful boy with the hazel eyes and the voice like a honey and the warm, strong hands. A boy who had become his saving grace, his mentor, his best friend, and then, by some miracle that Kurt still hadn't been able to wrap his head around, his boyfriend. _His_ boyfriend.

Of course, they had held hands countless times since that fateful day, far too many times for Kurt to remember each and every one. But there were certain moments that stuck out in his mind, like when Blaine had rubbed his thumb reassuringly over the back of Kurt's hand after a particularly troubling encounter with Karofsky. Or that time Kurt had been having a horrible morning and didn't even notice that Blaine had crept up behind him, armed with Kurt's usual coffee order, until he felt Blaine's hand slide into his. Or the day they had gone to see a horror movie and nearly broken each other's hands from squeezing so tightly during the particularly scary scenes. And especially the night they had fallen asleep with fingers intertwined after losing their virginities to each other.

Kurt smiled to himself as he reflected on those memories, little snapshots from a relationship that could be described as nothing less than beautiful. At that moment, the subject of the memories spoke up, having apparently noticed the blissed-out smile on Kurt's face. Up until then, they had been strolling hand-in-hand through the park, enjoying a comfortable silence and each other's presence as the day drew to a close and the sunlight began to wane. But Blaine, ever-curious, especially when it came to Kurt, wanted in on whatever it was that was making Kurt so happy.

"What has you smiling like that?" Blaine asked, eyes fixed on Kurt.

"Just remembering," Kurt said contentedly.

"And may I ask what it is that you are remembering?"

"You," Kurt said simply.

It was Blaine's turn to smile, that gorgeous, megawatt smile that made Kurt's heart melt. "I like that I make you look that happy."

"I like it too," Kurt agreed. He stopped walking and turned to face Blaine. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," Blaine said sincerely.

"Can we always be one of those couples that holds hands? Even when we're past the honeymoon phase and don't feel the need to be touching at all times?"

"I don't think I'll ever grow out of the need to touch you at all times," Blaine said cheekily, giving Kurt one of those ridiculously exaggerated winks. Kurt rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his mouth.

"Ugh. Way to ruin the moment," he pouted.

"Sorry, sorry," Blaine apologized. He looked Kurt in the eye and grabbed his other hand, lacing their fingers together. "I promise. If you let me, I will be holding your hand until the day I die." He tugged on Kurt's hands and pulled him in for a kiss, all soft and sweet and full of love.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"I love you," Blaine replied.

He squeezed one of Kurt's hands and reluctantly let it drop, still keeping a firm grip on the other. And then they continued on their way, ready for the rest of their walk and the rest of their lives, so long as they could live them hand-in-hand.


	2. Pinned

**A/N: Predictably, I lasted all of one chapter before I felt compelled to write smut. I was sort of hoping to make it through two fluffy chapters before adding a smutty one, but alas. I am the victim of my incurably dirty mind. I'm actually very pleased with how this one turned out though, so I hope you guys like it too. And there is lots more coming, both fluffy and smutty!**

**Also, sorry if you put this story on alert and keep getting notifications about it... something got messed up the first time I uploaded this chapter and I think I fixed it but I had to re-upload the chapter. Sorry about that!**

Pinned

Kurt's hands were pinned above his head.

To be fair, this was sort of his own fault. Okay, fine, it was completely his fault. He had known _exactly_ what he was doing when he showed up to meet Blaine after Warblers rehearsal wearing skin tight jeans and a light blue shirt with the first few buttons undone. And when he had blatantly eye-fucked Blaine while watching the last few minutes of rehearsal. And when he had sent Blaine a spectacularly obscene text while waiting for him to discuss one of the songs with Wes and David.

So he probably should have known he had it coming when, the moment the last Warbler had bade them goodbye and left the room, he found himself trapped between the wall and one very horny Blaine Anderson, his hands pinned above his head and Blaine's tongue hot and insistent in his mouth.

Kurt loved it when Blaine got like this - all aggressive and dominating and desperate. It was so out of character for his usually dapper, composed boyfriend. There was something so fucking _hot_ about the way Blaine's hands circled around his wrists, trapping them against the wall so Kurt could do nothing but feel how much Blaine wanted him. Although Kurt might have liked to skim his fingers over Blaine's biceps or get his hand on the arousal that was rapidly forming in Blaine's pants, for the moment he was content to relinquish control of his hands and let Blaine have his way with him.

"You fucking tease," Blaine growled, his tongue darting out to lick at Kurt's ear. Kurt merely rolled his hips in response, smirking in satisfaction as he heard Blaine hiss and felt Blaine's cock twitch against his thigh. Blaine pressed closer against his boyfriend, biting at the delicate, exposed skin of Kurt's inner arm before moving to his neck and collarbone. He loved sucking on the skin here, loved the way it darkened so easily and the way Kurt's head always tilted ever so slightly to the side to grant him better access.

Blaine released Kurt's hands and tugged his partially opened shirt to the side, tongue and teeth scraping over his newly bared shoulder and chest. "You know, _God_, you _know_ what it does to me when you dress like this," Blaine said hoarsely as he set to work on the part of Kurt's shirt that was actually still buttoned. Kurt rolled his hips again and Blaine actually whined, rubbing his erection against Kurt's thigh in a desperate quest for relief.

When he reached the bottom of Kurt's shirt, his thumbs traced the outline of Kurt's hipbones, massaging in an unexpectedly pleasant way that made Kurt shiver and hum with contentment. Blaine dug his fingers into the waistband of those sinfully tight jeans, pulling Kurt even closer to him. One trembling hand grazed over Kurt's bulge and Blaine nearly choked when he felt Kurt thrust ever-so-slightly into his hand. This was embarrassing, really, they were barely even touching yet and Blaine was already having trouble breathing. But sweetmotherofgod he had never been so attracted to anyone in his life and if acting on that attraction meant being reduced to a pathetic, panting mess of hormones and desperation, then so be it.

Blaine fumbled with the button to Kurt's jeans and frantically tugged at the zipper, eager to touch and feel and _taste_. He sank to his knees, pulling Kurt's jeans and boxers with him as he went and wondering briefly if there was something wrong with how much he enjoyed being on his knees in front of his boyfriend. He groaned as his mouth closed around Kurt's dick, causing a vibration that prompted Kurt to let out an absolutely delicious-sounding moan. He sucked fervently, moving his head up and down as he wrapped one hand around the base of Kurt's cock. As his tongue slid along Kurt's length, he chanced a glance up at his boyfriend, and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw that Kurt was staring right at him, glasz eyes unfocused and pink lips slighlty parted. Spurred on by the absolutely wanton expression on Kurt's face, Blaine relaxed his throat, drawing Kurt deeper in until the tip of his dick hit the back of Blaine's throat.

"Fuck," Kurt said, arching off the wall and thrusting into Blaine's mouth. His hands fell to Blaine's hair, a tell-tale sign that he was about to come. Blaine began to hum, and he probably would have smirked at the strangled whimper that escaped Kurt's lips if the sound hadn't sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his already bulging crotch.

"Ohgod," Kurt gasped, fingers weaving more tightly into Blaine's curls. Blaine reached up and squeezed Kurt's ass. Kurt let out a sort of breathless moan, bucked his hips one last time, and came hard down Blaine's throat before collapsing to the ground, chest heaving. Blaine tugged Kurt's boxers back up before moving to lean against the wall beside him.

Kurt sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. But his eyes snapped back open seconds later when he heard Blaine whine, a desperate, lust-filled noise that would have made him hard if he hadn't just come a minute ago. He pulled his head off Blaine's shoulder and looked over to see Blaine with the heel of his hand pressed into the very prominent bulge in his Dalton pants, eyes closed and a pained expression on his face.

OH. Kurt suddenly remembered that it had been him who had been mercilessly teasing Blaine in the first place. No wonder Blaine looked like he was about to die of horniness. Luckily, Kurt could help with that. "Stop that," he ordered, smacking Blaine's hand away. Blaine's lust-darkened eyes flew open, a look of hurt confusion flashing across his face.

"Wh - FUCK," he groaned, because Kurt's hand had just settled over his groin and ohfuckshit _this_ was what he needed. Blaine prayed to every god he could think of that Kurt was done with teasing him because honestly at this point he wasn't sure he would survive it. Fortunately, Kurt seemed to understand how far gone Blaine was and wasted no time with teasing. Well, almost no time. He loved the way Blaine reacted to being teased far too much to avoid messing with him altogether.

"Kurt," Blaine begged, practically on the verge of tears as Kurt lightly trailed his fingers over Blaine's clothed erection and toyed with his zipper. "Please. Please don't tea - _oh_." And then he stopped talking because Kurt was now grinding his palm against Blaine's arousal and it felt sofuckinggood.

Blaine nearly cried with relief when Kurt unbuttoned his pants and gently eased his zipper down, pausing only a moment to cup Blaine through his boxers before pulling them down and ohfuckyesfinally wrapping his hand around Blaine's aching dick. Kurt began to stroke with practiced movements - he knew just the way Blaine liked it and he wasn't going to torture his poor boyfriend anymore. Blaine's eyes closed and his head fell back against the wall as he allowed himself to sink into the bliss of Kurt's hand stroking and twisting and rubbing him to orgasm. Predictably, he didn't last very long - Kurt had only just begun pressing soft kisses to the side of his neck and jaw when Blaine's body tensed and he came all over his blazer - oops, probably should have remembered to take that off - and the back of Kurt's hand.

"Mmm," was all Blaine could say as Kurt tucked him back into his boxers.

Kurt smiled and rubbed his nose against Blaine's cheek. "Now I know what to wear the next time I pick you up from Warblers rehearsal," Kurt said slyly.

Blaine groaned. "A parka. A furry parka and baggy pants and anything that covers your body so I don't spend the end of rehearsal fantasizing about fucking you over the council members' table."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "That's what you were fantasizing about?"

Blaine blushed. "No."

"Ha. Good to know," Kurt said, a devilish glint in his eye.

And Blaine was not at all surprised when, during the next rehearsal that Kurt picked him up from, Kurt insisted on bending over the council members' table to have a nice, long discussion with Wes and David.


	3. The Hand on Blaine's Knee

**A/N: So... this another smutty one. Teehee. And like I said, these aren't supposed to go in chronological order, so this one is actually set earlier in their relationship than the other two. So get ready to join Kurt and Blaine (ha, I wish) for a little first handjob fun!**

Kurt's hand was resting on Blaine's knee.

They were making out on Kurt's living room couch, sitting side by side and just starting to get into it after a night of sweet, chaste kisses and innocent fun. Well, mostly innocent. It wasn't a total coincidence that they had decided to hang out at Kurt's house on a night that it just so happened to be empty.

To be fair, they had been very well-behaved up until this point. They had cooked dinner together (well, Kurt had cooked - Blaine had knocked things over until Kurt gently suggested that he be in charge of setting the table), started a game of Scrabble, then gotten distracted when Blaine started humming "A Part of Your World" and ended up snuggled in front of the TV watching _The Little Mermaid_ and singing along. But once the credits had started rolling, Kurt had lifted his head from its place on Blaine's shoulder and started pressing soft kisses to his boyfriend's neck. In Kurt's opinion, at least, the time for not-so-innocent fun had arrived.

Blaine seemed happy enough to oblige, smiling as he turned to meet Kurt's lips with a kiss. "Would now be the wrong time to wow you with my personal rendition of 'Kiss the Girl?'" he mumbled teasingly against Kurt's mouth. "It's called 'Kiss the Boy.'"

"The boy would prefer that you just shut up and kiss him," Kurt replied, sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth and deepening the kiss. He didn't think he would ever get over how fun it was to kiss Blaine, or how deliciously soft and full Blaine's lips felt against his own.

Blaine chuckled but did as he was told, scooting closer to Kurt and bringing his hand up to rest on the back of his boyfriend's neck, his thumb brushing over the scar Kurt had there. They sat like this for a while, simply enjoying each other's mouths, a well-practiced routine that still never seemed to grow old. By the time Kurt's hand fell to Blaine's knee, the mood had changed slightly - a soft moan from Kurt, followed by Blaine slipping a hand under Kurt's shirt, and suddenly things felt more heated, more urgent. A familiar ache had begun to develop in Kurt's impossibly tight black pants and Blaine's slightly less tight jeans, an ache that, in past situations, they had been too hesitant to address. However, it seemed that that was all about to change, at least if the hand on Blaine's knee had anything to do with it.

And in fact, the hand was no longer on Blaine's knee, but traveling slowly up his thigh, the touch burning straight through to his skin. Blaine wondered if the pace was meant to be cautious or teasing, or perhaps a bit of both. Did Kurt even realize what his gesture was implying? Maybe it was meant to be completely innocent - maybe he just felt like touching Blaine's leg. Maybe Blaine was just a horny bastard who needed to learn how to control himself around his impossibly gorgeous boyfriend. It was just a hand, after all.

Just a hand. Right. Except for now it was just a hand that had very tentatively come to rest on top of Blaine's crotch. Without even realizing what he was doing, Blaine's hand flew to cover Kurt's, pressing it down against his hard-on in a way that dragged a deep groan from his throat. Kurt pulled back in surprise, his hand flying off of Blaine's groin at lightning speed.

Returning to reality, Blaine realized what he had just done and flushed a deep red. "Oh God, Kurt, I'm so sorry," he said immediately. Kurt was staring at him with wide eyes. Blaine felt like the biggest creep ever. "I didn't mean - I guess I lost control for a second. I'm sorry, Kurt, the last thing I want to do is push you." He hung his head in shame.

"Blaine, it's fine. If I recall correctly, it was me who decided to put my hand on your dick," Kurt said bluntly.

It was Blaine's turn to stare with wide eyes.

"You just startled me," Kurt explained. "But it's nothing to be sorry about. Unless -" his face suddenly fell "- unless you'd rather I didn't touch you like that."

Blaine laughed at the sheer absurdity of that statement. "No. No, _believe_ me, I have absolutely no problem with you touching me like that."

Kurt smiled coyly. "So can I do it again?"

He took Blaine's strangled whimper as a yes and, displaying much more confidence than he actually felt, replaced his hand on Blaine's bulge. Blaine gasped sharply and crashed his lips against Kurt's, trying desperately to resist the urge to thrust up into Kurt's hand.

"Is that okay?" Kurt murmured, squeezing experimentally.

"_God_ yes," Blaine said, panting. This was torture - sweet, sweet torture.

Kurt began applying more pressure, palming Blaine through the fabric of his jeans and feeling satisfied by how hard he already was. He was nervous, sure, but it was completely exhilirating to know he could get Blaine to react like this. And boy, was Blaine reacting. He was whimpering and clutching at Kurt's shirt and arching his hips (which now seemed to be acting of their own accord) into Kurt's touch, positively begging for more.

Kurt obliged, popping the button of Blaine's jeans and easing the zipper down. "Oh my God," Blaine breathed when he realized _that_ was where this was headed. They weren't even kissing anymore - Blaine's forehead had fallen to Kurt's shoulder, his breathing heavy, and Kurt was now completely focused on the task at hand (or, rather, in hand).

He boldly reached into Blaine's boxers and closed his hand around Blaine, pulling him out. It felt strangely good to have another boy's dick in his hand, especially when that boy was Blaine. Blaine, who was now whining and biting at Kurt's collarbone. "Fuck, Kurt, please move your hand," he said hoarsely.

Kurt did as he was asked, stroking tentatively at first, then more firmly as he listened to the way Blaine was responding. Kurt occasionally heard his own name between strings of curses and half-formed words - "Fuck Kurt ohmygod so g- ahhh FUCK" - and so on. Blaine's breath was hot against Kurt's shoulder and his fingers were digging into Kurt's hips, but somehow Kurt found that he didn't care at all because he was positively drunk on the idea of being able to do this to Blaine.

He tried to vary up his strokes a little, swiping his thumb over the head of Blaine's penis and then twisting his hand on his way down to fondle Blaine's balls. At this, Blaine flung his head back and arched up off the couch because this was the best fucking feeling in the world and he could feel the tension mounting in his stomach and he was so so close. Two more strokes and he was coming harder than he ever had in his life, his entire body bursting with pleasure. When it was over, he collapsed back on to the couch in a daze.

"So I think that went well," Kurt said nonchalantly, readjusting Blaine's boxers and grabbing some tissues to clean them up.

"Nghh," was all Blaine could muster in response, and Kurt laughed.

"You laugh now, but just wait until I get my hands on you," Blaine growled.

And not ten minutes later, it was Blaine who was laughing.

**A/N: Hope you liked it :). Oh, and if you've never seen the video of Darren Criss singing "A Part of Your World," look it up. Now. **


	4. Nightmare

**A/N: This one is a lot of angsty fluff. I'd love to hear what you think... reviews mean a lot to me! **

Nightmare

_Blaine's hands were being held behind his back in a bone-crushing grip. He struggled ferociously to free himself, but he simply wasn't strong enough. He watched helplessly as the hulking boy in front of him brought his fist smashing to his face, then his stomach, shouting venomous insults all the while. Tears were streaming down Blaine's face and he was thrashing violently, but he just couldn't get away..._

"BLAINE!"

Blaine awoke with a start. He sat bolt upright in bed and looked around frantically, still unsure of where he was and what was going on. As he took in the familiar layout of the dark bedroom around him, his eyes finally settled on Kurt, propped on one elbow beside him, an expression of deep concern on his moonlit face.

"My God Blaine, what's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf," Kurt said worriedly, reaching out to wipe the tears from Blaine's cheek. Blaine flinched away from him without even meaning to, images from the dream still fresh in his mind. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed - Blaine was a very physical person, and generally he loved being touched. "Hey, calm down, it's just me," Kurt said soothingly, keeping his hands to himself this time.

"Sorry," Blaine said, leaning back against the headboard of his bed, heart still pounding in his chest.

"It's okay. Were you having a nightmare?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded. His eyes were still flicking nervously around the room, as if he were expecting someone to suddenly spring out from his closet and start attacking him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I..." He didn't, really, but he also wondered if finally talking to someone about it, especially if that someone was Kurt, might help. The truth was he'd been having the same dream every night since Kurt had invited him to prom. And it wasn't a dream, actually, so much as a memory. A flashback to the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, when he and his friend Matt had gotten the shit beaten out of them by three guys from the football team.

"You don't have to. I'd understand."

"No. It's okay. I just - I've been dreaming about the night I got beaten up. At the Sadie Hawkins dance," he mumbled, feeling suddenly ashamed. He hated to seem weak or vulnerable in front of Kurt, especially since he was the one who was always going on about courage and standing up to bullies. But Kurt was watching him intently, his expression sincere and completely devoid of judgment.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said softly. "I'm so sorry. How long has this been happening?"

"Since you asked me to prom," Blaine admitted. This was why he had been avoiding telling Kurt - he knew that Kurt would blame himself.

Kurt looked horrified. "Oh God, why didn't you tell me? I feel horrible, I never should have pressured you into going -"

"Kurt, it's fine, it's not your fault -" Blaine tried to reassure him, but Kurt was rambling now.

"I'm such an idiot, I should have known, we won't go, we don't have to go, it's just prom, I got too caught up, we'll go to a movie instead, I'm so sorry, oh my God, I'm sorry, we won't go -" he sounded almost hysterical.

"Kurt!" Blaine practically shouted. Kurt stopped. "It's really fine."

"No, it's not," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"I want to go to prom with you," Blaine insisted. And he did, he really did. He was just terrified.

"No, we're not going." Kurt was now sitting up and facing Blaine, his pale arms crossed over his white t-shirt-clad chest.

"Yes, we are."

"Blaine, I'm not going to force you to do something you're clearly uncomfortable with," Kurt said stubbornly. His face was set in that I've-made-up-my-mind-so-don't-even-bother expression that Blaine normally knew better than to argue with.

"I really want to go with you, Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "You deserve to have an amazing prom."

"Not if it means you're going to be having nightmares for the next week," Kurt replied, his tone gentler now.

"I can manage," Blaine said bravely, though the thought of revisiting that experience every night for the next week made him sick to his stomach.

"Blaine," Kurt said, reaching out tentatively to touch Blaine's face. This time, Blaine didn't flinch away. He leaned his cheek into Kurt's delicate hand, letting his eyelids flutter closed as Kurt gently traced the features of his face with his thumb.

"That feels nice," Blaine murmured appreciatively, letting Kurt's loving touch drive away the memories of hard knuckles and shattered dignity. Kurt smiled and continued what he was doing, tracing his fingers over Blaine's eyelids, his lips, the curve of his jaw. His heart was aching for his boyfriend, and he was grateful for any opportunity to ease Blaine's pain.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Kurt asked after a while, pulling his hand away from Blaine's face and instead lacing their fingers together.

Blaine opened his eyes. Once again, he was struck by the expression on Kurt's face - no judgment, no disgust, only compassion and concern. Blaine felt as if his heart might explode with love for this beautiful boy in front of him, so earnest and kind and understanding. Kurt gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I just - it wasn't even getting my ass kicked that was so bad. I mean, yeah, it hurt like hell, but I could take it. And it wasn't that they were doing it because we were gay, because I knew people would hate me for that. I knew people were ignorant and cruel. I was ready." He took a shaky breath. "The worst part was just how helpless I felt. They had my hands behind my back so I couldn't defend myself, and I just had to stand there and take it. I had to watch his fist coming at me again and again knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it -" he broke off, his voice ragged and broken. He was shaking again, and he hated himself for reacting like this - he felt utterly pathetic.

Kurt crawled over and wrapped his arms around Blaine, hugging him tightly and stroking his back. He pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's neck, and Blaine felt like crying at the tenderness of the gesture.

Taking strength from Kurt, Blaine went on. "It's the weakest I've ever felt in my life. And they kept yelling that I wasn't really a man, that I couldn't even fight back because I was just - just a fag. Like being gay made me less of a man somehow. Maybe they were right. I am weak. Two years later and I'm still having nightmares." Blaine registered a feeling of wetness on his neck, and he realized Kurt was crying.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine slightly so that he could look him in the eye. "You're not weak, Blaine," Kurt said. His voice was soft but surprisingly forceful. "It doesn't take much of a man to beat up a guy who can't defend himself. A real man is someone who has the courage to show the world who he is and what he believes in, no matter the consequences. I learned that from you."

Blaine was overcome by a familiar feeling as he listened to Kurt speak, and he realized that this was exactly how he had felt when he watched Kurt sing "Blackbird." He was moved by Kurt's passion and sincerity, his fierce love for the people (and birds) in his life.

Kurt was still speaking, his eyes boring into Blaine's. "That's why no matter how many times Karofsky shoves me into a locker, I will always be stronger than him. And no matter what those guys did to you or how many nightmares you have, you are still the most courageous man I know."

Blaine grabbed the front of Kurt's shirt and kissed him fiercely, bringing his hands up to clutch at Kurt's face and hair. When their lips finally broke apart, Blaine kept his hands on Kurt's face, resting their foreheads together. "Thank you," he whispered. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and leaned back, his hands dropping back to his lap.

"You're welcome," Kurt said. "And all that nonsense about you not being a man - well, I certainly wouldn't be this attracted to you if that were true."

Blaine actually managed to laugh at that. "You're amazing, you know that?" he said.

"I try."

They settled back into bed, lying face to face. "You know, I had nightmares about Karofsky for a while," Kurt said quietly. "But eventually they went away."

"What happened?" Blaine asked curiously, surprised that Kurt had never told him about this.

"I met you. And then I started dreaming about you instead." He reached out to brush a stray curl off of Blaine's forehead.

Blaine smiled, a gorgeous, truly happy smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I could dream about you instead," Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"Maybe you will now," Kurt said.

"I hope so."

"Maybe this will help." Kurt prodded Blaine until he rolled over, then pressed up against Blaine's back, spooning him. He draped one arm over his boyfriend, sliding a hand under the thin cotton of Blaine's t-shirt and resting it protectively on the taut skin of his stomach. Blaine sighed happily at the contact, loving the feel of Kurt's warm body curved around him. "Good night, Blaine," Kurt murmured, kissing the back of Blaine's neck and nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Good night," Blaine replied. He stayed awake for a little while after that, taking comfort in the feel of Kurt's chest rising and falling evenly against his back. When he did finally fall asleep, he dreamed of dancing at prom with Kurt. And one week later, that was exactly what they did.


	5. Microphone

**A/N: Continuing with the prom theme from last chapter... But smutty this time! This is what happens in my brain when I watch Darren perform "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You."**

Microphone

The music started and Blaine spun around, his deliciously full lips parted in an "O" as he jammed to the first few notes of the song. The performance had barely begun and he already looked like he was having the time of his life. That was something Kurt had always loved about Blaine - he was a fantastic performer, not only because of his incredible talent but also because he always seemed to have so much fun. His energy was contagious. Kurt smiled and danced in time with the music, feeling very proud that it was _his_ boyfriend who was up there rocking the house and making everybody swoon.

And then - oh. Oh God. Oh _God_.

Blaine was running his hand down the mike stand in an absolutely _vulgar_ way. There was really no other word to describe it. His hand flexed as it skimmed down the stand, practically fucking _caressing_ it, and then his fingers closed around the metal about halfway down. Seconds later, that same hand was wrapped around the microphone itself, holding it sideways in a grip that Kurt imagined was probably very firm, applying just the right amount of pressure without being too tight...

Oh sweet Jesus. Had no one else noticed how blatantly sexual that was? Was no one else now thinking about other, microphone-shaped things Blaine's hand had been wrapped around recently? Like yesterday in the backseat of his car? Or three days ago on the couch in Kurt's bedroom?

Fuck.

Mercifully, Blaine had stopped rubbing the mike stand, but now he was bopping around and dancing in a way that was so very Blaine, and Kurt found himself completely transfixed (not for the first time) by the way his boyfriend's body moved. There was such a natural ease about him, a subtle confidence that manifested itself in his slightly quirky dance moves. His knees and feet turned inward slightly and one leg was bouncing up and down with the beat and it shouldn't have been sexy but it really, really was. Especially because Kurt could just make out the definition of his muscular thighs through the material of his perfectly fitted pants.

_Fuck_. How was it possible for those pants to fit Blaine so well? And why, _why_ was he wearing them in public?

Kurt was vaguely aware of a commotion that seemed to involve Finn and Jesse taking place on the other side of the gym, but now Blaine was making "ah, ah" noises that sounded far too similar to other noises Kurt had heard him make, and he was finding it difficult to focus on anyone but Blaine. Blaine, who was looking like an absolute superstar and flashing that trademark smile that Kurt loved so much. Blaine, who had to be the sexiest person on the fucking PLANET and who really needed to get off the stage _now_ and do something about the ache that was developing in Kurt's groin.

Finally, the song came to an end and Blaine's body bent forward as he dropped to his knees. His fucking knees. And Kurt's imagination was in overdrive again, because there were very few things that he enjoyed more than Blaine on his knees. And fuck, now he had a fucking full-fledged boner in the middle of prom and that was mortifying and Blaine was going to have to fix it immediately because it was all his fault anyway. Stupid sexy bastard.

Blaine hopped off the stage and was instantly mobbed by a group of admiring girls. _He's all mine, bitches_, Kurt thought smugly as he caught Blaine's eye and jerked his head towards the door. With a last, smoldering look, he turned on his heel and exited the gym, hoping that Blaine would take the hint and follow. He did (thank _God_), appearing in the hallway two minutes later, still looking flushed and happy from his performance.

"What's up?" he said curiously.

Kurt responded by grabbing Blaine's tie, pulling him forward, and sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth. "This," he breathed, rubbing his erection against Blaine's hip, "is what's up."

"Oh God," Blaine said, his eyes fluttering closed as his own cock stirred in response.

"You are so. Fucking. Sexy. When you perform," Kurt murmured, all hot breath in Blaine's ear. His tongue darted out to lightly lick the shell.

Blaine moaned, leaning into Kurt as his knees weakened slightly. "Kurt. We can't do this here."

"Of course not," Kurt said, looking affronted at the thought. He grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him down the hallway into the darkened Glee Club classroom. Blaine followed like an eager puppy, and the moment the door was shut behind them, he found himself flattened against a wall, Kurt's body pressed tightly against his.

"I need you to take care of this," Kurt hissed, rolling his hips in a way that left no question as to what the "this" was that he was referring to. "_Now_." He sucked Blaine's lower lip into his mouth and bit down lightly, as if to further emphasize the urgency of his demand.

Blaine whimpered and nodded, thrusting back against Kurt. They both gasped at the delicious friction of their covered erections rubbing together. "What do you want?" Blaine breathed. "My hand?" He pressed the heel of his hand against Kurt's bulge, and Kurt bucked in response. "Or my mouth?" He dragged his tongue up the length of Kurt's elegant neck.

"Your hand," Kurt whined, thinking of how Blaine's hand had gripped the microphone. He wanted to feel that grip around him, feel the warmth and strength that he had come to associate so closely with Blaine.

"As you wish," Blaine replied, palming Kurt more roughly through the material of his kilt. He flipped them around so that Kurt's back was against the wall, then slid his hand beneath the kilt and tugged Kurt's leggings down over his slender hips, fingers grazing appreciatively over the smooth skin of his lower abdomen. Wrapping a firm hand around Kurt's cock, he began to stroke with practiced movements.

Kurt arched into his touch, his head falling back against the wall as he thrust into Blaine's talented hand. "This was all I could think about," Kurt choked out. "Watching you perform. Holding that microphone - ohhh," he moaned as Blaine's thumb passed over the head of his dick.

"Such a dirty mind," Blaine said with a laugh, making Kurt shudder when he reached back to fondle his balls.

Kurt could feel the tension building in his body, and Blaine's strokes were coming faster now, his hand twisting slightly as it traveled up and down Kurt's length. There was so much heat and friction and it was all too much and then he realized - "Fuck, Blaine," he cried. "I can't - my kilt -"

But Blaine was already one step ahead of him, sinking to his knees (fuck, his knees) and taking Kurt in his mouth just as Kurt's entire body spasmed and he came, his shout echoing in the darkness of the empty classroom. Jesus, his boyfriend was perfect.

Blaine sucked Kurt gently until his body relaxed, then re-adjusted Kurt's leggings and pressed a hand against his own now-painful erection. He had barely had a moment to enjoy the relief when Kurt's hands closed around the lapels of his jacket and dragged him back to a standing position. "Now," Kurt said, kissing him hotly, "what do _you_ want?"

"Anything," Blaine pleaded, reaching between them to palm himself again. Actually, he knew _exactly_ what he wanted - that pretty mouth of yours on my dick, right now, please please please - but they were fairly new to all of this, and for some reason, he still felt guilty asking Kurt to do that for him.

"How about this?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, and oh sweet, merciful God, he was sliding down Blaine's body and kneeling on the floor before him. Kurt ran his fingernails up Blaine's legs, remembering how they had looked on stage, then deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Untucking Blaine's dress shirt, he rucked it up a bit and and leaned forward to kiss Blaine's stomach, tongue running playfully along the skin just above his boxers. Blaine whined.

Kurt yanked Blaine's pants down and mouthed his arousal through the thin cotton of his boxers as Blaine placed his hands against the wall behind Kurt, bracing himself. His breath was coming in short, shallow gasps now, and Kurt was still playing with him, groping his ass and rubbing his nose along Blaine's erection. "You love this, don't you Blaine?" Kurt breathed, inching Blaine's boxers down. "My mouth on you."

Oh holy mother of fuck.

"Nghh," was all he could manage in response.

Kurt seemed to take this as a yes, and pulled Blaine free of his boxers. He licked the head of Blaine's dick, then blew on it lightly, laughing as Blaine let out a strangled moan of desperation. "Kurt," he begged.

Kurt wrapped his lips around Blaine, sinking his mouth down as far as he could go. His tongue swirled and licked, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked harder. _How_ was he already so damn good at this? Blaine was struggling to remain on his feet and doing all he could to keep from fucking Kurt's mouth.

Kurt pulled his mouth off of Blaine and began tonguing his balls, gradually licking his way up the entire length of Blaine's cock. Blaine's entire body was twitching now, because the room was too dark to see and all he could do was feel and everything was wet and hot and _Kurt_. His palms were sweaty against the wall and Kurt's fingers were dragging down his thighs and for some reason it suddenly hit him that he was getting a fucking _blow job_ from his boyfriend in an empty classroom right in the middle of junior prom. And then he convulsed and swore and came into Kurt's hot, waiting mouth.

He probably would have collapsed right there had it not been for Kurt, who stood up and supported him with one arm as his other hand zipped Blaine back into his pants. Sagging forward against his boyfriend's body, Blaine sighed happily and pressed a sweet kiss to the side of Kurt's neck.

"You alright there, champ?" Kurt said, clearly pleased with himself.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault that you look like you're making love to the mike stand when you perform."

"And it's not my fault that you're clearly just a sex-crazed maniac. Not that I'm complaining."

"If you had heard the noises you were making just a few minutes ago, you might rethink who you're calling a sex-crazed maniac."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, at least we're sex-crazed maniacs together."

**A/N: I think I went a bit overboard on the italics in this one. Oops. Also, I just want to say that I actually think this scene is slightly OOC... In my mind at least, they wouldn't have gone this far sexually by the prom episode. But the idea came to me and I just had to write it, so yeah. Hope you liked it! OH AND if you are one of those wonderful, wonderful people who read the first chapter of my story Never Never Land, I am planning on continuing with it, it's just taking a little longer than expected. Okay, that's all. :)**


	6. The Shove

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but at long last, here's another update! Seriously, I'm sorry it's taken forever... I'll make an effort to be better about updating in the future. I also want to thank everyone who is following this story - I recently noticed how many people have this on alert, and it made me really, really happy :). I have just one request: I am a complete sucker for reviews, and so, if you think of it, it would mean a lot to me if you would leave a review letting me know what you think. Also, feel free to make any requests for future chapters! I love getting suggestions, and I would be more than happy to try to work in anything you guys want to see!**

**Now, on to the update. This one is a bit of angst and a bit of smut. Like the last chapter, this was inspired by an actual scene from Glee, so I've incorporated some of the dialogue (which obviously does not belong to me). The section including lines from the show is bounded by asterisks. Enjoy!**

**Oh, also! The "hands" line for this chapter is italicized, because it didn't really seem to fit at the beginning of the chapter. Okay, sorry, I really am done now. **

* * *

><p>The Shove<p>

*** **"What the hell are you two doing here?" came a horribly familiar voice from behind them. Kurt and Blaine turned to see Karofsky approaching them in the empty hallway.

"We're here for the benefit. Don't tell me _you're_ going," Kurt said, trying to ignore the sickening sensation in his stomach. Blaine eyed Karofsky suspiciously, hands curling into fists in his pockets at the sight of the boy who had made Kurt's life so miserable.

"I wouldn't be caught dead," Karofsky replied in disgust. "I was pumping iron in the gym and one of the guys told me you two were here, spreading your fairy dust all over the place." His voice was cold and filled with contempt.

"Would you just give it up?" Blaine said. He spoke calmly, but there was an edge to his voice and he felt like his blood was boiling beneath his skin. "You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend what the three of us don't know is really going on here."

"You don't know squat, butt boy," Karfosky spat.

_Blaine lunged forward, hands landing on Karofsky's chest as he shoved him backwards._ Karofsky looked stunned for a moment, but then his expression changed to one of anger, and he advanced on Blaine, grabbing the lapels of his jacket. Blaine, though much smaller than his opponent, struggled ferociously, pushing back against Karofsky's chest. Kurt watched in horror, and he felt the familiar fear shooting through his body - this couldn't be happening, he couldn't let Blaine get hurt on his account -

"Hey, hey, no! Guys, stop!" Santana had suddenly appeared, and she stepped between Karofsky and Blaine, pushing them apart. Kurt had never been so glad to see her.

"Real brave with your fist, but you're a coward when it comes to the truth," Kurt said furiously, staring Karofsky down. His heart was pounding very hard in his chest.

"Truth about what?" Santana asked curiously, glancing back and forth between them.

Karofsky looked scared for a moment, but then he was back in bully mode, turning on Santana. "It's none of your business, J-Lo," he sneered.

The expression on Santana's face was priceless, as was the don't-fuck-with-me diva rant that followed. Kurt and Blaine watched her with slightly stunned expressions on their faces, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when Karofsky retreated angrily. He smiled at her gratefully when she turned to face them again.

"We could have handled that," Blaine said, but Kurt was secretly glad she had stepped in. It meant the world to him that Blaine had stood up to Karofsky, but Blaine was small, and Kurt was terrified by the thought of what might have happened if Santana hadn't arrived.

"It was more fun doing it together," Santana insisted with a smile.***** Kurt wondered where this change in her had come from.

When she had disappeared down the hall, Kurt and Blaine turned to look at each other, expressions wary. It had been a while since either of them had had to deal with such overtly hateful behavior, but the encounter with Karofsky had called up painful memories. Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him into the empty Spanish classroom, flicking on the light. He didn't really feel like being in that hallway anymore.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper," Blaine said once the door was closed behind them. "Are you mad?"

Kurt shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "It was really brave of you. I was just - scared."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said again. "I just get so _angry_ when I think of everything he did to you - " his voice broke.

Kurt stepped forward, enveloping his boyfriend in a hug. Blaine hugged him back tightly, burying his head in Kurt's shoulder.

"I was afraid he was going to hurt you," Kurt murmured, blinking back the tears in his eyes.

Blaine lifted his head to look Kurt in the eye. "It would have been worth it to protect you," he said sincerely.

"Don't say that," Kurt protested, shaking his head.

"I'm serious," Blaine said. "I'm never going to let him or anyone hurt you ever again."

It was a beautiful declaration, and suddenly, they were kissing and clutching at each other desperately, Blaine's hands gripping Kurt's face as Kurt's came to rest in the soft curls at the nape of Blaine's neck. The kisses were deep and hungry, full of mingled breath and lips caught between teeth. It felt a lot like love and a little bit like forever, and even though the intensity was too much for either of them to fully understand, they clung to each other, counting on their bodies to convey what words simply could not.

Their hips crashed together at just the right angle and they gasped into each other's mouths, rubbing harder against each other. Then Kurt's eyes flew open and Blaine jumped backwards and suddenly they were standing two feet apart, staring at each other with matching startled expressions.

It wasn't like this had never happened before. They'd done this a few times, now, and they'd even gotten off together on Kurt's bed the other night, and incidentally neither of them had been able to stop thinking about it since, but still -

"We're at school," Kurt said shakily, more to himself than to Blaine.

"Sorry," Blaine replied.

"My fault too."

They stared at each other, both trying to ignore the need pressing painfully against their pants.

"The light is on," Blaine pointed out helpfully.

Kurt practically tripped over himself in his hurry to turn it off.

"Kurt - " Blaine breathed. In the darkness, he felt Kurt's hands come to rest on his hips.

"I think this place could use a little more fairy dust, don't you?" Kurt whispered, his lips inches from Blaine's.

It really wasn't funny, but Kurt was giggling, and that made Blaine laugh too.

And then they both stopped laughing rather abruptly, because their hips had collided again and their erections were rubbing together and there was really nothing particularly funny about _that_. They stumbled into the nearest wall, Kurt pressed flat against it as Blaine slipped a leg between Kurt's thighs and ground against him.

Kurt let out a high-pitched noise and pulled Blaine's face towards his, their lips meeting in a sloppy almost-kiss that spoke to the urgency of their present situation. Kurt could feel Blaine's chest rising and falling in uneven gasps against his own, and that was reassuring because his own breaths kept getting caught somewhere in his throat. There was sweat beading on his forehead and his fists clenched in the material of Blaine's jacket because he really needed something to hold on to right now. He was so, _so_ hard and Blaine was just as hard and rocking against him and the friction was just - _fuck_ - perfect.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, the note of unhinged desperation in his voice making Kurt shiver.

"Huh," Kurt whimpered, his own voice cracked and shaking, because they were both thrusting frantically now and there was a warm, tingly, too-much sensation building in his stomach. His hands found their way to Blaine's lower back, then boldly slid lower, cupping his ass.

"_Kurt_," Blaine said again, sounding slightly panicky, and suddenly Kurt knew why. The realization seemed to set his entire body on fire.

"You're going to - ahh - ohmygod, you're - fuck - going to come," he panted, and Blaine moaned in helpless agreement, grabbing at Kurt's hips.

Kurt thrust up against Blaine harshly, and he felt Blaine's hips stutter against his, because holy fucking shit, Blaine was coming, and realizing that made Kurt come, and ten seconds later they were slumped against the wall, clinging to each other as they tried to steady their breathing.

"Mmph," Blaine said into Kurt's chest, where his face was currently pressed.

Kurt thought that summed the past five minutes (hey, they were new to this) up nicely.

Blaine eventually made it to an upright position and turned the lights back on.

"Ugh," Kurt said, blinking in the sudden brightness.

"I can't believe we just did that," Blaine said, looking half embarrassed, half pleased.

"I guess this was a rather liberal interpretation of the expression 'spreading fairy dust all over the place,'" Kurt agreed.

And then they were both laughing hysterically, because even though Karofsky was still intent on tormenting them, and even though there was still so much hatred in the world, at times like these, when you had just come in your pants in a dark classroom with your ridiculously perfect boyfriend who you were probably (definitely) in love with, it was really, really good to be gay.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I didn't really intend for them to get it on a dark classroom two chapters in a row, but hey - it happens. <strong>


	7. Bruises

**A/N: Okay, a few things! First of all, a massively largely THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU to everyone who reviewed/favorited the last chapter and my other recent story, Post-Its. The feedback was amazing and made me so so happy :). So seriously, thank you so much, and please please please keep them coming! Secondly, I once again apologize for taking so long to update. I am crazy busy with school and finding time to write is hard. I'm actually in the middle of working on another, longer chapter for this story, but this idea just popped into my head today and I decided to write it so I could give you guys an update. The tone of this one is a little different - it's short and very smutty, but there's a little bit of fluff at the end. It's also set much farther along in their relationship than any of the other chapters have been so far. And it's randomly written in present tense, because I just felt like the scene demanded more immediacy. Not that you care at all. Sorry. One last thing... I'm thinking of writing a sequel to Post-Its. Thoughts? Okay, that's all I have to say. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's hands clutch at Kurt's hips, fingers pressed so hard against the pale, delicate skin that there are sure to be bruises tomorrow.<em>

* * *

><p>"Leave bruises," Kurt breathes into Blaine's mouth, his voice hoarse and commanding as they stumble through Kurt's bedroom door.<p>

They have half an hour, just half an hour alone before Blaine leaves for the week on a family vacation to Spain, and this is them making every second count.

"Kurt - " Blaine stammers, a note of hesitation in his voice, because even a year into their relationship he still feels the need to double check with Kurt about things like this.

"I want to see them every day that you're gone," Kurt purrs, grabbing the back of Blaine's neck and dragging him in for another searing kiss.

Their lips connect and God, Kurt's hot for it right now, his tongue swiping along the back of Blaine's teeth and his hands grabbing at Blaine's ass, pulling him impossibly closer.

There's no time for fooling around - they're hot and hard and down to 25 minutes, and Kurt needs to be fucked so thoroughly he can barely walk straight if he's expected to last an entire week without feeling Blaine's cock in his ass.

Shirts are ripped off unceremoniously, and Blaine drops a fleeting kiss to the skin over Kurt's heart before they're fumbling with belts and buttons and zippers. Kurt's breathing heavily and Blaine's hands are shaking but soon enough their pants and boxers are kicked off and they're grabbing at bare flesh as they trip towards the bed.

And then Kurt's bending over, face in the burgundy sheets and ass in the air, and _God_ but he looks positively _obscene_ right now. Blaine's so turned on he can barely see straight, because Kurt is too fucking sexy to be allowed and _Jesus_ Blaine just wantswants_wants_. He has the lube on his fingers in a flash and he's pressing one, two, three into Kurt's tight hole, going as slowly and gently as the situation permits and watching Kurt squirm and hiss and buck beneath him.

His fingers brush over Kurt's prostate and now Kurt's hands are clawing at the sheets because he's _desperate_, desperate for _Blaine_, and fuck if that isn't the best feeling in the world. Blaine wishes they had more time because it's such a rare treat to see Kurt like this, helpless and needy and practically begging to be fucked, but the clock is ticking and there simply aren't enough minutes left for teasing.

"Fuck, Blaine, now," Kurt grinds out, his voice cracking as he shoves his ass back against Blaine's fingers.

And, well, there goes any thought of teasing, because Blaine's always been the more desperate one anyway, and he's about to come from the sound of Kurt's voice and the sight of his boyfriend splayed out in front of him, legs spread wide, hole stretched and waiting.

He slicks himself up and slides home, gasping at the sensation and the way Kurt moans when Blaine enters him. His hands come to rest on Kurt's hips, gripping harder than usual as he thinks back on Kurt's request.

Kurt rocks back and then they're moving, fucking, and it's so hot and so raw that Blaine wonders vaguely when his boyfriend turned into the fiendish sex god that is currently writhing beneath him.

"Fuck - "

"Kurt - "

"Harder - "

"_Jesus_ - "

"Bruises, Blaine - "

"Oh my _God_ - "

Blaine's fingers are digging into Kurt's flesh, and he knows it must be painful, but Kurt wants it, needs it, fucking _loves_ it, and Blaine's not going to deny him that. Blaine's pumping harder now, and Kurt's rutting against the bed, and they're both sweaty and delirious and hurtling towards the edge -

Two shouts, one of Blaine's name and the other of Kurt's, as they come almost simultaneously, and then they're collapsed on the bed beside each other, panting and utterly spent.

When he has the energy, Blaine rolls Kurt on to his back and tugs him all the way on to the bed, eager to examine the damage he's done. Now that the haze of lust is lifting the old concerns are setting in, and he worries that he got too aggressive and hurt Kurt. The pads of his fingers graze gently over the skin of Kurt's hips, and he thinks he sees the outline of bruises beginning to form.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, looking up at Kurt guiltily.

"Don't be," Kurt reassures him, smiling as he runs a hand through Blaine's sweat-dampened hair. "It's exactly what I wanted."

Blaine presses a tender kiss to each of Kurt's hip bones and then crawls up the bed so they're face to face.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," he breathes, linking his fingers with Kurt's.

"Me too. But it's only a week. Just seven days."

"Too long," Blaine pouts, and Kurt hums in agreement.

"Let's hope these bruises last the whole time," Kurt says with a smirk. "I'm going look at them and think of you every time I get myself off."

Blaine groans and buries his face in Kurt's shoulder, because _there's_ an image he's not going to be able to get out of his head for the next seven days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this was a little more aggressive than the others, but I hope that didn't put anyone off. As always, reviews are lovely :)**


	8. TShirt

**Okay, so first off, I apologize again for taking FOREVER to update this story... I've been working on this for over a month but I've been insanely busy (real life, what a pain) and only just got around to finishing it. So I'm very sorry about that, but I hope this chapter at least sort of makes up for that :). Secondly, I hope everyone had a very happy Thanksgiving. I'm thankful for all of my lovely readers - and for the reviews you leave me, which actually make my day. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt reached through the darkness and curled his hands in the soft fabric of Blaine's worn t-shirt, tugging him forward for a kiss.<em>

* * *

><p>T-Shirt<p>

When Wes had offered to host the annual Warblers' weekend retreat (to which Kurt and Blaine had been invited even though they were no longer Warblers) at his parents' cabin in the woods of Pennsylvania, Blaine had not expected things to go as they did. For example, he had not expected the "cabin" to have a hot tub, a wrap-around porch, and enough bedrooms to allow he and Kurt to have one all to themselves. He had also not expected his plans for making very, _very_ good use of that room to be ruined by Wes and David, who barged through the door just as things were heating up and insisted on having best friend bonding time with Blaine. After all, they explained, they never got to see him now that he had ditched them in favor of wearing bow ties and prancing around McKinley with Kurt.

"It's only fair," Wes said, grinning in a way that suggested he was taking great pleasure in cockblocking Blaine. "Kurt gets you all the time."

And Kurt, though slightly perturbed that he wouldn't get to spend the night with Blaine, had conceded that Wes and David were more than overdue for a little quality time with their friend. So Kurt had moved down the hall to Wes's room and Wes and David had hopped into bed with Blaine, who was holding a pillow over his lap and looking somewhat flustered.

Several hours later, Wes and David had fallen asleep sprawled across Blaine's bed. Wes was snoring, David had flung his arm across Blaine's face, and Blaine, unsurprisingly, was very much awake. He glanced at the clock, saw that it was only just midnight, and wondered if there was any chance that Kurt was still up. Pushing David's arm aside, he slid out of bed and crept out of the room to go check. He was halfway down the dark hallway when he crashed into something that felt very much like a person.

"Mmph!"

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

"Hi."

"I was just coming to see if you were awake," Blaine whispered.

"Me too," Kurt giggled. He reached through the darkness and curled his hands in the soft fabric of Blaine's worn t-shirt, tugging him forward for a kiss. "Are Wes and David still in your room?" he murmured against Blaine's lips.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed, trailing his fingers up Kurt's arm.

"Come on," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him down the hallway in the direction of Wes's bedroom.

The room, with moonlight spilling through the windows, was much brighter than the hallway. Kurt closed the door behind them and they snuggled into Wes's bed together.

"So, did you guys have fun bonding?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine's hand in his and fiddling with his fingers.

"Yeah, it was nice," Blaine said, watching Kurt play with his hand. "I wanted to strangle them when they walked in, but they're right. We hardly ever get to see each other anymore."

"Do you ever wish you could go back?" Kurt asked in a tone that fell just sort of sounding convincingly nonchalant.

Blaine replied without hesitation. "Then I wouldn't get to see you every day."

Kurt smiled, feeling a little relieved. "But don't you miss them?"

"Of course I do. But missing you was worse."

Kurt smiled again and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Blaine's hand. "So, what did you guys talk about? Manly things? Cars, sex, boobs?"

Blaine snorted. "Well, David's parents just took his car away, Wes's girlfriend won't have sex with him, and if you hadn't noticed, I'm not a huge fan of boobs, so no, not quite."

Kurt laughed. "Oh, really?" he said with a smirk. "What are you a huge fan of, then?"

"You," Blaine said simply.

Blaine was good at big romantic gestures (hello, the GAP attack), but it was at moments like this, when he said something like that, so simple and yet so sincere, that Kurt loved him the most. He leaned in, capturing Blaine's lips with his own and slowly prising them apart. Blaine kissed back eagerly and maybe a bit hungrily, asking for more, begging even, but not pushing - never, never pushing. Kurt's fingers curled into Blaine's t-shirt again, tugging slightly, and Blaine hummed into his mouth, wriggling closer. He lifted a hand to stroke Kurt's face, his thumb brushing over Kurt's cheek as his middle finger traced Kurt's jaw line. The kiss was soft and sweet and just a little heated, mouths pressing a bit more urgently and hands touching a bit more desperately until suddenly Kurt's leg had slipped between Blaine's thighs and _oh_.

A whimper, a hitched breath, and then Blaine was pulling away reluctantly, pushing lightly against Kurt's chest.

"Wait," he said, a little breathlessly. "We can't. Not in Wes's bed..."

He looked at Kurt imploringly, because if Kurt kept pushing this, Blaine wouldn't be able to stop himself, and they both knew it.

Kurt pouted.

"Come on," Blaine persisted. "You _know_ it's not that I don't want to." A shy, playful grin. "Can we, uh, do something else maybe?" His tone hopeful now. "We could play a game?" A slightly anxious look, as if he wasn't sure Kurt was buying this.

Kurt eyed him skeptically, considering.

"Alright, fine," he agreed finally. "I have an idea for a game."

"Awesome," Blaine said, hoping that the slightly devious glint in Kurt's eye was simply a reflection of the moonlight.

"Take off your shirt and lie on your stomach," Kurt instructed.

Ah. So, probably not the moonlight.

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's innocent, I swear," he huffed. "I'm not going take advantage of you. Unless you want me to, of course," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Blaine groaned and buried his face in Wes's pillow.

"Come on, shirt off," Kurt said, tugging at the hem of Blaine's t-shirt. Blaine slipped out of the soft material and rolled on to his stomach, resting his chin on his folded arms. Kurt slid out from beneath the covers and climbed on top of him, a knee on either side of his torso, resting his weight maybe-sort-of-purposefully on Blaine's ass. Blaine made an indeciperable noise low in his throat but resisted saying anything, instead waiting to hear what this mysterious game was that involved Kurt straddling him while he was shirtless.

"Okay, I'm going to write a word on your back with my finger, and then you have to guess what it is," Kurt said.

"Okay."

Blaine shivered a little as the soft tips of Kurt's fingers trailed over his back, then grinned when he realized what Kurt was writing.

"Warbler."

"Mm," Kurt hummed, admiring the oh-so-taut-yum muscles of Blaine's back as he tried to think of another word.

"Kurt," Blaine guessed before Kurt had even gotten to the "r." He really loved the way he could hear Blaine smiling around his name.

The game went on, incorporating words like Disney ("Can we watch The Little Mermaid soon?"), dork ("Hey!"), and McQueen ("Naturally"). Blaine sighed happily under Kurt's touch and Kurt relished the way Blaine's muscles flexed and quivered beneath his fingers.

"Candles," Blaine said quietly when Kurt had finished tracing the word. He turned his head to the side, smiling when Kurt pressed a kiss to his temple. "I like that one."

"Me too," Kurt replied. His fingers fell to Blaine's back again, spelling out the three words he was starting to think would only ever be meant for Blaine.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered.

And, well, that was always nice to hear, so Kurt leaned forward and kissed the sensitive patch of skin behind Blaine's left ear. Blaine moaned a little, quietly enough to hope Kurt hadn't heard but loudly enough to know that he probably had. He felt Kurt's lips quirk into a self-satisfied smirk behind his ear because yeah, of course he'd heard that, and clearly he was going to use it to his advantage, because now he was kissing a zig-zag pattern across Blaine's back and along his spine. He slid down Blaine's body, settling somewhere around his calves as his fingers combed up and down Blaine's sides.

His hands ventured lower, tracing the dimples in Blaine's back before curving over the swell of his ass. Blaine shifted slightly, trying to ignore the response that was now stirring in his boxers, because his ass had always been his greatest weakness and Kurt fucking knew it. His half-hearted sound of protest dissolved into a groan as Kurt's fingers dipped below the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down a few inches to expose the top of his ass. He ducked his head and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to one cheek, his teeth grazing lightly over the sensitive flesh. Blaine whimpered and rocked his hips forward into the mattress, hissing at the friction it created against his now fully hard cock.

"Kurt," Blaine pleaded, although even he wasn't sure whether he was asking Kurt to stop or keep going.

Suddenly, Kurt's lips were gone from his ass (Blaine tried and failed to disguise a whine of disappointment) and his breath was hot against Blaine's ear once more.

"Tell me you want me to stop," he breathed, his tongue lapping at that same spot behind Blaine's ear.

Blaine knew he should tell him to stop. He should really, really, tell him to -

"_Fuck_," he gasped instead, because Kurt had just run his fingers down the crease in Blaine's ass.

"Thought so," Kurt murmured, pausing to suck gently on the back of Blaine's neck before sliding back down his body. He hooked his fingers in Blaine's waistband and pulled, dragging his boxers down, down, over those gloriously toned legs that always seemed to strain just perfectly against the material of his pants.

With the boxers deposited on the floor, Kurt positioned himself between Blaine's legs and leaned forward, nipping at the curve where Blaine's ass met his thigh. Satisfied with the shudder that ran through his boyfriend's body at the mere proximity of Kurt's tongue to his hole (Blaine was such a whore when it came to his ass), Kurt's mouth traveled upward, lips skimming over the smooth skin of a perfectly sculpted cheek (okay, so maybe Kurt was kind of a whore when it came to Blaine's ass too). He pressed his tongue to the very top of Blaine's crack, laving it with teasing licks as his hands rose up to knead Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine's hips jerked and he moaned, the broken, needy sound partially smothered by the pillow (Wes's pillow, oops) that he had buried his face in. He was struggling to keep control (a losing battle, as per usual), valiantly fighting the urge to press his ass back against Kurt's mouth. It was going to happen soon, he knew, probably the second he felt Kurt's tongue against his hole, but until then, while he still retained the capacity for coherent thought, he was going to do his best to maintain a modicum of dignity. So he curled his hands in the sheets (Wes's sheets, oh God) and held on for dear life, heart pounding and head spinning because that's what being touched by Kurt did to him.

But now he could feel Kurt's breath above his hole, just a little bit ragged as he pressed a thumb between Blaine's cheeks and stroked a torturously slow circle around his opening.

"Kurt, come _on_," Blaine begged, his body bending into Kurt's touch.

"What, Blaine?" Kurt asked in a voice that was far too innocent considering the current placement of his thumb, and Blaine could fucking _hear_ him smirking.

"I just - more, please," he said shakily - more contact, more pressure, more anything, _anything_ to relieve the hot, twisting need that was building inside of him. He was writhing just a little now, squirming, really, because Kurt's tongue was so, so close to where he wanted it to be...

And then it was there, hot and wet and swiping firmly over his hole as Kurt's fingers parted his cheeks. Blaine let out an embarrasingly high-pitched whimper and bit down on the pillow, spreading his legs wider in a silent plea. He knew what he must look like right now, and it was kind of terrifying, to be spread and bare and so completely vulnerable beneath another person. But he also kind of loved it, because it was beautiful, remarkable, practically transcendent to share such raw intimacy with someone, with _Kurt_, to be loved so tenderly and accepted so implicitly that he was willing to surrender himself like this.

And Kurt loved it too, loved that Blaine trusted him enough to be this vulnerable and wanted him enough to be this desperate. He loved that a love so sweet could also be so hot, that the same boy who kissed him on the forehead and serenaded him with Disney songs was stretched out beneath him, naked and hard and practically begging for Kurt's tongue in his ass.

Kurt wrapped his tongue around his index finger and sucked, making sure it was slick with spit before he eased it slowly into Blaine's hole. Blaine tensed at the intrusion and then gradually relaxed, a low groan wrenched from his throat as Kurt began to stretch him. Kurt's finger found his prostate and Blaine's entire body spasmed, torn between rutting into the mattress (Wes's mattress, fuck) and arching back into Kurt's mouth.

Another slick finger, brushing mercilessly over his prostate, and then Jesus, fuck, sweet hell, that tongue was back, circling his entrance and then plunging into his loose hole. Without even realizing how it happened, Blaine was up on his knees, elbows supporting his weight in the front as he jerked back against Kurt's tongue. Kurt responded enthusiastically, hands splaying across Blaine's ass cheeks and pulling so as to grant his tongue better access.

His face was buried in Blaine's ass now, his tongue circling and teasing and darting in and out as Blaine whimpered and groaned above him. The one downside of doing this, Kurt thought, was that he didn't get to see the utterly wrecked expression on Blaine's face as it happened. But the noises - needy whines and breathless moans, inarticulate words and the occasional curse - God, those noises made up for it. If he hadn't been using both hands on Blaine he would have had one down his pants right now.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, his voice choked. "I - m-my cock, ohgod, _please_ - "

Because he was aching now, throbbing, and there was saliva dripping out of his ass and Kurt's fingers were brushing against his prostate and it was filthy and unbearable and _Jesus_ he had never needed to come so badly in his life. And thank _God_ Kurt understood, slipping a hand around Blaine's thigh and stroking at his balls before taking a firm grip of Blaine's cock and pumping. Blaine's arms nearly gave way beneath him, and he clutched at the sheets, stifling a scream in the pillow.

And now it really was too much, and the heat was building in his stomach and coursing through his body until fuck, yes, ohyesyes_yes_, he was twitching and coming, hard and hot and all over himself and the bed (Wes's bed, mother of God he was the worst friend ever) beneath him. He collapsed forward in a daze, breathing ragged and heart still racing.

Kurt crawled up his body, dropping random kisses along his back before lying next to him and nuzzling into his neck. Blaine turned his head slightly, one eye appearing as he fixed Kurt with a goofy, slightly embarrassed grin.

"That wasn't fair," he mumbled, trying to sound grumpy and failing spectacularly.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed unapologetically, nipping at Blaine's jaw.

"I came on Wes's _sheets_," he said, turning so that he was facing Kurt completely now and looking more than a little mortified.

"We'll wash them," Kurt said with a shrug.

"Tonight?"

"Sure."

"Now?"

"Okay."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" Kurt said innocently, toying with a stray curl above Blaine's ear.

"Do you expect me to believe that you aren't absolutely desperate to get off right now?" Blaine asked, propping himself up on his elbow and raising his eyebrows at Kurt.

Kurt blushed a little, because it was rare to hear Blaine speak so forwardly about something like that.

"I'm fine," he said, pretending to ignore the hard-on pressing against his pajama pants. This became considerably more difficult when Blaine reached between them and pressed his palm against Kurt's groin.

"Liar," Blaine smirked, leaning forward to swallow Kurt's whimper with a kiss.

"What do you want?" he asked, pushing Kurt's pajama pants down his hips and wrapping a firm hand around his length.

"D-doesn't matter," Kurt stammered, biting down on his lip and arching into Blaine's touch.

"Should I suck you?" Blaine murmured into Kurt's collarbone, thumb swiping over the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt squeaked in response, and he felt Blaine's exhale of laughter against his neck.

Blaine pushed Kurt on to his back and slid down his body, lips grazing over a hip bone before his breath was hot on Kurt's cock.

"This won't take lon - _God_," Kurt gasped, hands flying to his own hair as Blaine's mouth enveloped him.

And he was right, this wasn't going to take long, because he was already so, _so_ close from watching Blaine fall apart, and Blaine was really, unfairly good at sucking cock. His tongue was smooth and warm and the suction was perfect and if Kurt hadn't just had his tongue in Blaine's ass he might have been embarrassed when he came less than three minutes later. But, as it was, he _had_ just had his tongue in Blaine's ass, and he really couldn't find it in him to be worried about lasting when he was coming his brains out down his boyfriend's throat.

When he had sucked Kurt dry, Blaine tugged Kurt's pajama pants back up and planted a soft kiss on his lips before resting his chin on Kurt's chest.

"So, laundry?" he said, once Kurt's breathing had returned to normal.

"I suppose that would be the right thing to do," Kurt sighed.

"Yes," Blaine agreed, sitting up and surveying the mess. He grimaced. "We are _horrible_ friends. Horrible people, actually."

Kurt sat up as well, shaking his head. "It's Wes's own fault. This never would have happened if he hadn't crashed our sleepover." He bit back a laugh as he observed the cum stains. "I made you come pretty hard, huh?"

Blaine blushed and swatted his chest, laughing just a little. "You know what it does to me when you do that."

"Yep, and I love it," Kurt replied, leaning forward for a kiss. "And so do you."

"Not fair," Blaine grumbled against his lips.

"Come on, let's wash these before Wes wakes up and has a heart attack," Kurt said, standing up and pulling Blaine with him.

"Or chases us around the cabin with his gavel," Blaine added.

"The 'cabin,'" Kurt repeated, raising his fingers in air quotes. "The 'cabin' better have a washer and dryer."

They stripped the bed and set off in search of a laundry room, trying not to make too much noise as they giggled and crashed around in the dark. Eventually they found one (thank God), and they stayed up late into the night, sharing a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream as they sat on the machines, talking and waiting for the load to finish. It was nearly 3 AM when they collapsed into Wes's bed once more, the sheets pristine and stain-free beneath them. Before saying goodnight, they took the liberty of hiding Wes's gavel in Kurt's backpack.

Just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize there are like 500 things that could have provided the "hands" inspiration for this chapter, but it was the idea of the t-shirt that sparked this whole thing, so I decided to go with that. Hope you liked it, and again sorry for the wait! Hopefully it won't be so long before the next one...<strong>


	9. Guitar

**Yay! An update in a story I'm actually supposed to be updating! Hurray! This was supposed to be very quick and dirty, but it actually turned into something a little more tender (but still smutty), which is nice. A quick note on reviews: one of my favorite things about this community is the positivity and the outpouring of love for two gay characters. Recently I've gotten a few really hateful reviews on my stories, including some that use homophobic words, and I found them both hurtful and disgusting. If you don't like my writing, that's fine, but please be respectful in your criticism. More importantly, I have absolutely zero tolerance for homophobia, so please keep your hating to yourself or, better yet, stop being such an ignorant fuck. Thanks!**

**Okay, sorry if that was a little aggressive, but I've been really upset about this and I felt that I had to say something. To all of my lovely, supportive, non-homophobic readers, thank you so much for sticking with me. Your feedback and support mean so much :). **

* * *

><p>Guitar<p>

It's a lazy Saturday afternoon and Kurt is sprawled across Blaine's bed, naked from the waist up. Sunlight is spilling through the window and illuminating his pale skin, and Blaine can't tear his eyes away from the contrast between the white flesh and the dark pants slung low on Kurt's hips and stretching oh-so-tight over his legs. He's strumming absentmindedly on his guitar and just admiring the view, drinking in this beautiful boy before him and wondering how long it will be before he can't stop himself from reaching over and touching.

Blaine is too busy watching Kurt to notice that Kurt is watching him too, his eyes darkening as they follow the progress of Blaine's fingers over the strings of his guitar. _His hands move so deftly, flexing and curving as they stretch to play the various chords, and his fingers - God, Kurt wants those fingers inside of him._

They've been there before, of course, but only a few times. They talked about it for a while and agreed it was something they both wanted to try, and it was a little bit awkward and terrifying the first time (not to mention painful) but they got through it and as it turns out they both really like fingering. They've tried it a few times since then and now the problem is they're both still a little too shy to ask for it outright, because it's new and so very intimate and that can be really, really scary.

But that's what Kurt wants right now - Blaine's fingers on him, in him, stretching him - and you know what? He's going to find a way to get it.

"Blaine," he calls, and Blaine's eyes snap up to his face, a shy smile playing across his lips. "Come here?"

Blaine nods, leaving his guitar on his desk and crawling on to the bed, one leg on either side of Kurt's body as he hovers over him.

"Hi," Kurt says, propping himself up on his elbows and arching up for a kiss that they both smile into.

"Hi," Blaine replies, a hand brushing through Kurt's hair and along the shell of his ear.

Kurt's fingers find their way into Blaine's belt loops and he pulls, yanking Blaine's hips down just as he rolls his own up. Blaine starts in surprise at the contact, his eyes widening as he realizes that Kurt is hard too, that they're both hard and stretched out on his a bed and oh, Blaine likes where this is going.

Kurt tangles one hand in Blaine's hair and hooks a leg over his thigh, pressing him down and inhaling a little more sharply than usual as he feels the hot rub of Blaine against him. Blaine rocks his hips forward and he's tranfixed by Kurt right now, the way he's twisting and biting his lip and Blaine thinks to himself that he almost looks needy.

God, Blaine wants to be the one to give him whatever it is he needs.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpers, catching Blaine's hips and stilling them.

"Yeah?" Blaine asks breathlessly, frozen above Kurt. His cock is pressing hard against his jeans and it _hurts_ but he can tell that something important is about to happen and he doesn't want to mess it up.

Kurt's face is anxious as he looks up at Blaine and mumbles, "I - I want..."

He trails off, but Blaine urges him on.

"I'll give you anything you want," Blaine assures him, and God, Kurt knows it's true. "Anything, always."

Kurt nods, closing his eyes. "Will you - fingers?"

Blaine's forehead falls against Kurt's, and they're both trembling. "You mean - you want me to? To you?"

"Please," Kurt whispers.

"Of course," Blaine says, and he gives Kurt's hand a squeeze and presses a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

Blaine reaches between them to flick open Kurt's jeans and then he's rocking back on his heels to survey the scene before him. Kurt is spread and pliant beneath him, one arm flung above his head and a pink flush glowing on his face and chest. He watches as Blaine lifts his legs gently and peels off his jeans and boxer briefs, pausing momentarily before tossing them to the floor with a slightly apologetic smile. Then Blaine's sliding a pillow beneath his hips and spreading and bending his legs so that his feet are pressed flat to the mattress.

Kurt's shaking now, because Jesus, he's never felt quite this vulnerable, and part of him just wants to snap his legs shut and crawl under the covers and hide. But Blaine's there and he's warm and familiar and stroking Kurt's cheek as he reaches into his nightstand and pulls out the lube.

"It's okay," he murmurs in Kurt's ear as he slicks up a finger. "It's okay to want this."

Kurt swallows and nods and focuses on just breathing and feeling. Breathe in, breathe out, and he can smell sweat and sex but mostly he can just smell Blaine and God that is so reassuring. And Blaine's still right there with him, his finger tentatively circling Kurt's hole, teasing at the skin there before - shit - pressing in slowly. It stings and Kurt hisses but he likes this feeling, likes to feel filled and mostly likes to feel Blaine _inside_ of him.

"Okay?" Blaine asks, concern and concentation written across his face. He stills his finger until Kurt gasps and nods, turning his cheek into Blaine's pillow and arching just a little. Blaine presses on, wiggling his finger slightly and waiting as he feels Kurt tense and quiver and adjust around him.

"Another?" Kurt says quietly, and he meant for it to be a demand but it comes out more like a question. Blaine runs a soothing hand up Kurt's thigh and kisses the inside of his knee as he eases a second lubed finger into Kurt's hole. Kurt squirms, his heels digging into the sheets, and Blaine catches his hand and holds it a tight.

"Tell me," he breathes, his voice ragged. "Tell me if you need me to stop."

Kurt shakes his head violently, gripping at Blaine's hand. "Don't you dare," he pants.

Blaine leans forward and licks at Kurt's collar bone, the salty tang of sweat sharp on his tongue. Then he feels his fingers brush over a nub deep inside of Kurt and from the way Kurt spasms and cries out, Blaine knows _exactly_ what he just found. He strokes over the spot again and Kurt writhes beneath him, repeating Blaine's name over and over in a hoarse, needy voice. For some reason now is the moment that it really hits Blaine that his fingers are buried deep inside of Kurt, and it's hot and tight there and if he doesn't stop thinking about what it might be like for his cock to replace his fingers he's going to come before he gets Kurt off.

"Oh my _God_," Kurt whimpers, and he's so close, so fucking close that he feels like he's going to explode. He reaches for his own cock but Blaine beats him to it, fisting him and pumping and that's it, Kurt's done. His body curves up off the bed and he comes, hot and hard across Blaine's fist and his own chest. When he sinks back down Blaine gently eases his fingers out and grabs a few tissues to clean them up.

"Okay?" Blaine asks again, stretching out alongside Kurt and nuzzling his shoulder.

"Better," Kurt sighs happily, snuggling closer to Blaine and prompting a poorly masked groan when he brushes against Blaine's erection.

"If you're too tired - " he begins apologetically, but Kurt fixes him with a stare and grinds his palm into Blaine's crotch. Jesus, he's hard.

"Think you can come from just this?" Kurt asks, and he knows the answer even before he sees Blaine's jerky nod.

"But please - fuck- unzip them," Blaine begs, and Kurt's hands are tearing open his fly and dipping inside his jeans before the words are even fully out of his mouth. Blaine yelps in relief and 72 seconds later Kurt is palming him through his orgasm.

They're both on their sides now, face to face and watching each other again. Blaine's jeans are undone and there's a wet stain on his boxers and Kurt's completely naked but somehow it's kind of okay. They're slowly getting used to this intimacy thing, to being comfortable and asking for what they want and to not feeling awkward afterwards. It's a long process but it's a beautiful one too, and they can't wait to figure it all out together.

* * *

><p><strong>I really could use some love right now, so let me know what you think!<strong>


	10. Arm Rests

**I'm not gonna lie, this was really fun to write. Pretty much just awkward first blow job fun with our favorite boys! And wow, I actually think that's all I have to say! Oh, also! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on the last chapter. It made me feel very warm and fuzzy. **

* * *

><p>This is the story of one fairly typical Thursday afternoon.<p>

For most people, it was pretty mundane. Rachel fantasized about her Broadway career and marveled at her own talent, Finn played video games with Puck instead of doing his homework, and Tina and Mike went for dim sum with Mike's mom. Sue plotted to destroy Glee club and Wes and David argued over the merits of doing a Katy Perry medley. Kurt and Blaine got coffee at the Lima Bean, split a croissant (Kurt had been daydreaming about Paris again), and chatted about pretty much everything.

It wasn't until they arrived at Kurt's house and found it empty that their afternoon became exactly the opposite of typical.

But before we get into that, there is something you should know about Blaine Anderson.

Namely, that he tasted very, very good.

Sometimes, he tasted like coffee - after a date at the Lima Bean, or when they were up late studying and took a break to make out. Other times, he tasted like mint toothpaste - when Kurt arrived at his house early on a Saturday morning, or during the New Directions sleepover when they had kissed goodnight and fallen asleep in each other's arms for the very first time. And then, of course, there were the times when it wasn't Blaine's lips Kurt was tasting, but his body. Stretched out on Kurt's bed with his shirt thrown aside, his skin warm and taut and sometimes just a little bit salty under Kurt's tongue. He would shiver and sigh as Kurt's lips trailed over his stomach and _God_ sometimes Kurt just wanted to go a bit lower and _really_ taste Blaine.

And it was this very desire that turned a fairly typical Thursday afternoon into a particularly memorable one.

Upon discovering that Kurt's house was empty, the boys had rather quickly made their way up to Kurt's room under the admirable pretense of getting some homework done. Ever the gentleman, Blaine made an adorable show of getting his notebooks out before Kurt ripped the backpack from his hand, shoved him into the desk chair, and straddled him.

And now Kurt's lips were pressing insistently against Blaine's, his arms looped around Blaine's neck, his shirt rucked halfway up his torso. One of Blaine's hands was splayed across his lower back; the other had ventured lower, curving over the perfect swell of Kurt's ass and gripping firmly. Kurt hummed his approval and knotted his fingers more tightly in Blaine's hair, pulling his mouth away from Blaine's to lick along his jaw line. Fucking hell, how was it even possible for a person to taste so good?

He had made it to Blaine's ear now, and his tongue darted out to lick the shell. He just wanted to taste more, more, more...

"I want to give you a blow job," he breathed.

Well, fuck. He certainly hadn't meant to say _that_ out loud.

But he didn't even have time to feel mortified, because Blaine groaned, _groaned_, and his hips jerked upwards and Jesus Christ, had his cock just twitched against Kurt's thigh?

"Are you serious?" Blaine whispered, his fingers suddenly very tight on Kurt's hips.

Kurt leaned back and looked at Blaine, his face flaming. He nodded jerkily. "If - if it's okay with you."

Blaine swallowed, he visibly swallowed, and oh, okay, Kurt had to actively stop his brain from going down _that_ road.

"Yes," he said, a ragged edge to his voice that Kurt had never heard before. "Yes. I - please, yes."

Kurt nodded, and their eyes remained locked as he slid from Blaine's lap and knelt on the floor between his legs. And oh, fuck, because now Kurt was on his knees in front of his boyfriend and apparently this was actually going to happen. Except for he was suddenly fucking terrified and he had absolutely no idea how to begin.

_Blaine was watching him, his eyes wide, and his hands were gripping the arm rests of the desk chair so tightly that his knuckles were white._ He was trembling, too, and that's when Kurt realized that Blaine was just as scared as he was, because this was so new and so intimate and neither of them really knew what to expect. But this was Blaine, Blaine who he loved with a ferocity that made his heart ache, and really that was all that mattered because if they could get through Karofsky together they could certainly get through first blow jobs together.

"Are you sure?" Blaine murmured, and yes, Kurt was sure, because Blaine's knuckles were still white and his eyes were still wide but he was worrying about Kurt and that, that right there was why Kurt wanted to do this.

Kurt nodded, and then he smiled, and then he leaned forward and pushed Blaine's t-shirt up, dropping a gentle kiss on his stomach, right below his belly button. It was tender and so very, very sweet and Kurt could have sworn he felt Blaine's body relax beneath him. His mouth moved lower, kissing along the waistband of Blaine's jeans as he reached up to palm him through the denim. Blaine gasped and jerked, and Kurt was hit by a heady rush of desire when he thought about what Blaine might do when his cock was in Kurt's mouth.

With shaking hands he unfastened the button of Blaine's jeans and tugged down his zipper, smiling a little as he heard Blaine sigh in relief. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Blaine's boxers (might as well get it all off in one go) and looked up expectantly, caught a bit off guard by the vulnerability etched all over Blaine's face. He lifted his hips obediently and Kurt pulled, the jeans and boxers sliding to Blaine's mid-thigh. Kurt's eyes were still trained on Blaine's, and he tried to say a lot of things with them just then - _I've got you, trust me, I love you_. He hoped Blaine got the message.

And then he dragged his eyes down and, well. That was Blaine's cock. Not that this was the first time he'd seen it - he'd been jerking Blaine off for about a month now - but still. He'd never had a dick in his face before. Or his mouth, for that matter. So, you know, this was new. And just... how, exactly? Were you supposed just put your mouth on it, or your tongue, or were you supposed to touch it first? Fuck. Fucking fuck.

But he couldn't just sit here staring at it for hours, because surely that would make Blaine feel embarrassed and uncomfortable. He had to do _something_. Okay. This was all supposed to be about tasting, right? And there was a drop of pre-come gathering at the tip of Blaine's cock, so... maybe he could taste that. Yes. Good plan.

Kurt poked his tongue out and leaned forward, licking across the slit and catching the pre-come. It tasted a little weird, sort of bitter, but the feel and flavor of it on his tongue sent a thrill down Kurt's spine because Jesus Christ, this was Blaine. He was tasting _Blaine_.

And apparently, Blaine liked to be tasted, because he had made a sort of broken whimpering noise the second Kurt's tongue had touched his cock. And then, when Kurt dipped his head again and sucked the tip of Blaine's cock into his mouth, his entire body jolted, so much so that his dick slipped from Kurt's lips.

"Sorry," Blaine said, breathing harshly as he gazed down at Kurt with wide, dark eyes.

But Kurt just shook his head and, taking a deep breath, sank his mouth down on Blaine's cock - not just the tip, but as much as he could fit without gagging. He froze for a moment like that, taking some time to adjust to the stretch of his lips, the weight of Blaine on his tongue. It wasn't every day that you had a mouthful of cock, after all. It would certainly take some getting used to, but on the whole, it wasn't so bad. In fact, he kind of liked it. Did that make him some kind of cockslut? For Blaine, maybe. But that was okay.

Experimentally, almost absentmindedly, he pressed his tongue up and curved it around the underside of Blaine's cock.

"Kurt," Blaine choked out, his voice barely more than a hoarse whisper. "I - _please_ -"

And Kurt understood. Blaine wasn't going to say it, he would never say it - he was too respectful and considerate and generally perfect to ask Kurt to get the fuck on with it. And if Kurt pulled his mouth off right now and said he wasn't ready for this, then Blaine would smile and kiss him and say it was fine and they would spend the rest of the afternoon snuggling and being adorable. But _that_ wasn't going to happen. Because Kurt was going to do this. He _wanted_ to do this.

So it was time to get the fuck on with it. He hollowed his cheeks out and _sucked_, sliding his mouth up to the tip of Blaine's cock before sinking back down again, swirling his tongue around a bit and making a point of covering his teeth with his lips. And look at that, he was doing it! He was giving a blow job!

Blaine, on the other hand, seemed to be teetering on the brink of coherency. He was making all sorts of fun noises, moans and gasps and "ohmygodKurt"s, and he was clutching the arm rests of the desk chair so hard that Kurt was vaguely concerned that they might snap. But give the guy a break - Kurt's mouth was on his cock.

To repeat: Kurt's MOUTH.

Blaine's cock was in Kurt's _mouth_.

In case you were wondering.

And oh, it was so nice there, so hot and wet and tight and Jesus, Blaine never wanted to leave. Perhaps he could just spend the rest of his life with Kurt's lips wrapped around him. Yes, that would be lovely. Although it might make it difficult to do other things. Like thinking, for instance. Or breathing.

Hmm.

But never mind that, because now Kurt's hands were exploring, one ghosting up Blaine's calf, the other settling on his thigh. They were delicate, soft, teasing at Blaine's skin, a soothing contrast as Blaine felt his muscles begin to tense, felt the pleasure building inside him, so good but so unbearable at the same time, and -

Oh. Oh shit.

"Kurt," Blaine called hoarsely, hoping to convey a warning. His hands tangled in Kurt's hair, trying to pull him off. "Kurt, stop, I'm going to - "

Kurt reached up and caught Blaine's hands, pulling them out of his hair and lacing their fingers together, holding tight. His eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes, rose to Blaine's and he shook his head ever so slightly.

Holyfuckingshit.

Blaine's back arched forward and his hips twitched upward and he was coming, Jesus Christ he was coming so hard, and it wasn't across his own stomach or on Kurt's hand, it was in Kurt's mouth. He was coming down his boyfriend's fucking throat. Oh God.

And yes, this meant that there was currently jizz shooting into Kurt's mouth. A lot of it. It was sort of overwhelming but he did his best to swallow it and in the end only a small dribble escaped the corner of his mouth, which he thought was pretty good for his first time. Mostly he was just glad that he hadn't gagged or panicked and pulled off at the last second. And now he had the taste of Blaine on his tongue, still kind of weird and bitter but unmistakably Blaine and God, why was that so hot?

Blaine was still limp in the desk chair so Kurt took his time cleaning up, wiping the come off his chin and carefully refastening Blaine's pants. Then he crawled up into Blaine's lap and nuzzled against his cheek.

"Was that okay?" he asked, suddenly anxious even though he thought he knew the answer to that question.

"That was unreal," Blaine replied, turning his face to brush their noses together.

Kurt's smile was radiant. "I'm glad."

"Are _you_ okay?" Blaine asked, reaching up to play with the lobe of Kurt's ear.

"I'm great," Kurt said, still smiling.

"You'd tell me if you weren't, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Good."

"Blaine?" Kurt said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me?"

"Of course," Blaine said, surprised.

"I just thought - I was worried, since my mouth was just, you know - " Kurt mumbled, blushing.

Blaine brought up a hand to cup Kurt's face and shook his head.

"I'll always kiss you," he promised, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Kurt's. The kiss was gentle but firm, his tongue probing ever-so-slightly into Kurt's mouth, his tongue catching the hint of a taste that he suspected was his own come. He moaned just a little at the thought, and they both filed that away as something that should be explored in the future.

For now, there were more pressing matters to address.

"I want - can I try it on you?" Blaine asked shyly, eyes meeting Kurt's.

Kurt blushed and nodded, nodded for far longer than was necessary, and then they were laughing and kissing and Blaine was carrying him over to the bed. Now it was his turn to taste.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are very much appreciated. <strong>


	11. Curls

**Hello! I realize it has been several centuries since I last updated, so I apologize for that and thank all of you who have stuck with me regardless. Once school ends in just over a week I'll hopefully be posting more regularly! Anyway, I sort of had writer's block but then the hair gel storyline happened and was the best thing ever and I was inspired. So here you go! It's pretty short but very dirty, so hopefully you'll enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Curls<p>

"You really don't mind it?" Blaine says nervously, fixing his arms around Kurt's waist as they sway to the music.

"I love it," Kurt assures, running a hand (with some difficulty) through the untamed mess on Blaine's head. "It's just - it's you."

Blaine gives a sigh of relief and tugs him closer, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the king and queen have been crowned, Quinn has moved everyone to tears, and at least half of the senior class (and possibly Coach Sylvester) is drunk courtesy of Puck and Becky. Blaine's hair has also expanded considerably.<p>

Kurt is half undressed and straddling Blaine in the back seat of his car, breathing heavily as Blaine bites at the underside of his jaw. He has his fingers sunk deep in thick curls that he's liking more and more with each passing moment. Blaine has his sunk deep inside Kurt.

Neither of them is entirely sure how they wound up in this situation. Saying goodbye outside of Blaine's house had turned into making out against Kurt's car, which in turn had led to an offhanded comment about Blaine's curly hair giving Kurt "something to hold on to" followed by a growl from Blaine and a rather unceremonious tumbling into the backseat.

Pants and ties and jackets discarded, bodies pressed together, and at some point Kurt's curfew passes but Burt is just going to have to deal.

And now -

"Okay?" Blaine asks roughly, biting back a moan as he feels Kurt's muscles clench around his fingers.

"Mm," Kurt manages. His whole body is coiled so tightly he feels like he might just explode any second now.

"Can I?" Blaine says, his breath moist against Kurt's neck.

"God, yes."

Blaine nods and kisses him messily, fumbling around for the lube and a condom because he's 17 and far too awkward to carry this off smoothly. The air is hot and heavy around them, a faint orangey light from a street lamp filtering in through the window. For a second Kurt can't believe they're actually having sex in the backseat of a car on prom night.

How cliche.

Except for they're gay and in love and not virgins.

Blaine gets the condom on and then his cock is pressing at Kurt's ass, at where he's spread and stretched and waiting. He goes as slow as he can, pushing in tentatively until Kurt gets impatient and sinks down quickly enough to leave them both gasping. Sweat-damp hands land on Kurt's hips and Blaine fucks upward recklessly into tight, hot perfection.

Kurt's fingers twist tighter into Blaine's curls with each thrust against his prostate and fuck, he was right, it is nice to have something to hold on to. He likes having an anchor as he teeters on the brink of oblivion.

Blaine licks at his collarbone, tongue slick and soothing until he loses control just a little bit more and bites down on the smooth, sloping curve of Kurt's shoulder. He rocks upward again, movements more erratic now, grunting and huffing as Kurt whines above him.

"Come on," Kurt pleads, mouth half open against Blaine's forehead. His cock is trapped between them, rubbing against sweaty skin and leaking pre-come on to both of their stomachs. Jesus, he's so close.

He works himself up to his knees and drops down, crying out as Blaine's cock hits his prostate again and the air seems to explode around them. He swears and Blaine yelps out "_Kurt_" and then he's spilling himself across both their bodies as Blaine convulses and comes inside of him.

Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine's forehead and then flops on to the seat beside him, thoroughly sated. He watches idly as Blaine pulls the condom off and ties it.

"I wish I didn't have to go home tonight," he says wistfully.

"Don't," Blaine replies, cuddling up to Kurt's side and kissing him. "Stay here with me."

"And have my father ground me for the entire summer?" Kurt says. "It would almost be worth it if it didn't mean I wouldn't get to see you."

Blaine sighs and nods, resting his cheek on Kurt's shoulder. He tries not to get too caught up in fantasies, but he can't help daydreaming about a time when they won't have to say goodbye at the end of the night.

Kurt reaches up and tugs on a curl, still a little bit stunned by this transformation his boyfriend. He likes it, though. In a weird way, it makes him feel closer to Blaine.

"Wear your hair like this sometimes, yeah?"

"Not to school," Blaine says, shaking his head. "For you, though. Maybe over the summer. Or when I visit you in New York."

"Okay," Kurts nods. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Months later, Blaine shows up at Kurt's dorm with a curly, ungelled head and a slightly anxious look on his face.<p>

Kurt smiles, pulls him through the door, and kisses the anxiety away.


End file.
